Nothing Short of Loverly Meets Cowboy Casanova
by another.creative.lover
Summary: /SasuSaku/ iSakura Companion Fic: their wedding night. "It's not very smart to jump to conclusions, otouto-san." Rated M for sexual content.


**Dedicated to:** My friends Erin and Laelia—and of course, my twin all the way across the world, Clara. :) Hope you're reading this right now.

**Nothing Short of Loverly meets Cowboy Casanova**

**By annee loves sasusaku**

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Naruto. Or the song—"May I" by Trading Yesterday and among other songs—and quotes used, of course. (in the title and the actually story)

**Author's note:** Hey, you guys! :D I'm back, with the _wedding night companion fic_ that you have ALL been waiting for! This is a companion fic to iSakura, involving their honeymoon night. So… this is:

**Rated M for sexual content. Do not read if you do not like. **

**-xxx-**

_Your _words **are **_my _**food**, _your_ breath **my** wine.

**You are **_**everything**_** to me.**

**-xxx-**

Sasuke was sitting at the table of honor, casually sipping on a glass of white wine while he chatted a bit with his men of honor. His hair was still in the same, tousled raven-black spikes as it had been that morning when he had just gotten married, his eyes still onyx black, but the only difference with him now was that he had changed into Western attire, a tuxedo giving him coverage. Although he seemed to be calm and casual, nodding in acknowledgement to the people who greeted him, he couldn't help his fidgeting foot. He took another sip of his wine and looked around.

"Where is that girl?" he murmured to himself.

His blond friend grinned when he saw his best friend's fidgeting foot and swung an arm around the raven-haired man like he always did. "Still anxious? Teme, I thought we had a talk about this." Naruto took a swing of his Sapporo and gulped down the sweet, bubbly goodness.

"Hn…" Sasuke muttered back, crossing his arms across his chest as he struggled to tame his fidgeting leg. "I think I have a right to be."

Naruto snorted, releasing his friend from his grip before his eyes went wide. He poked at the raven-haired man's shoulder. Once.

Sasuke didn't move.

Poke. Poke. _Poke_.

Soon, Naruto's small pokes became incessant jabs at Sasuke shoulders—irritating the raven-haired man _greatly_.

Before Sasuke could snap at Naruto (and snap his finger in half), his lifted gaze stopped him.

No amount of white wine could wash out the dryness that he felt in his mouth when he saw that pink-haired girl—no, _woman_—walk into the room.

She was resplendent in her purple gown. It cut low in the front in a V-shape, enough to give Sasuke a good look at the creamy globes behind the rippled, layered front. The dress wrapped around her neck, revealing a good portion of her unmarred back as she turned, the profile of her face sending an indifferent aura towards the other men who ogled at her. Her waist was well defined by the tightness of the dress on her upper body before it released her, falling in purple waves past her hips and stopping just above her ankles.

She ran her eyes around the room, searching for the raven-haired man—and locking gazes with said man across the room.

Sasuke had to clear his throat and take a couple of breaths when he saw the way she walked towards him in those high heels and heard the clicks in anticipation. He loosened his tie and watched as she gave him a shy smile.

"Sorry I took so long, Sasuke-kun," she said with a small chuckle as she swiped some of her pink hair out of her face and kissed a napkin to get some of the lipstick off. "Ino wouldn't let me out of the room until she _perfected _me." Her hands flourished into a rainbow as she emphasized 'perfected.'

"Hn," Sasuke muttered to her as he pushed himself out of his seat to grab her by her waist and pull her to him. He buried his head into her hair, taking in her scent that always made him breathless and listened to her giggle. Lifting her head up by the chin, he placed a sweet kiss on her lips before he broke away and looked at her beautiful, hazy green orbs. "You're always perfect to me."

At his words, she flushed and hid her face into the vest of his tuxedo, knowing that her hopes of having him not see her tomato-red face were broken when she heard him chuckle. She smacked his chest lightly and groaned, looking up into his dark eyes with flustered ones of her own. "Don't say stuff like that, you cheese-face."

_Cheese-face?_ Oh, how he loved this woman and her inability to curse. Another chuckle elicited from his throat as he slid his hand to the small of her back and rubbed at it soothingly. "Whatever you say."

"YO, TEME! CUT THE PDA TO A MINIMUM, WILL YA?" The unmistakable blond man had an overwhelming grin plastered across his face as he waggled his eyebrows at his girlfriend, making her blush insanely red.

Sasuke, aware of his wife's giggling, scowled at Naruto, his hands still wrapped tightly and possessively around her waist. Hey, his wife. He could do what he wanted. At a small pressure on his chest, he turned to see her pushing away slightly.

She bit her lip and folded her hands across his chest when he still refused to release her. "Sasuke-kun—"

"Am I not permitted to touch you?" he pressed, a little frustrated at her attempts to push him away like he was something that couldn't have her. His brow furrowed, revealing his annoyance and confusion.

Her eyes widened. She shook her head almost too frantically. "No, Sasuke-kun, don't think that way!" Her arms wrapped around his neck as she stared up at him, trying to reach some ground with him. "It's just that you'll…"

His gaze leveled with hers in an almost challenging fashion. "I'll what?"

"You'll…" Her face flushed the second time that evening. She looked up at him, her eyes shining emeralds and her pink hair done up in a chignon. And she whispered the words that made him so very short of breath. "You'll have me later on tonight." With that, she pulled away from him, tip-toed up to give him a chaste kiss, and waved him a small bid farewell before she disappeared into the crowd.

Sasuke could only stare after her and try to calmly sit himself down as he tried desperately to dispel the heat that was slowly gathering in his cheeks.

He didn't even notice the crowd of chattering girls forming around him as his gaze followed Sakura's form to the dance floor.

**-xxx-**

Sakura sighed as she finally finished her trek across the room to Ino's table, watching with a small smile as her friends laughed and giggled at Suigetsu's antics. A small conversation caught her ear.

"Ooh, who's that man over there?" whispered one middle-aged woman to another as she pointed across the room.

The rosette stifled a small laugh as she followed the older lady's finger, expecting an older man or even her father to be the target of their interests—

Her eyes widened at the sight she saw.

—and instead, she was surprised to see a certain raven-haired young man, surrounded by a group of prattling girls as he nonchalantly sipped at his champagne. His tie was loosened as if he had just come back from the office and was seeking some time to relax. And if it was on purpose or not, he seemed to be right at home among those girls.

"D'you think he's a bachelor, hon?" murmured the other woman to her friend. A laugh. "Perhaps he's interested in older woman, ne?"

Sakura swallowed soundlessly. '_The man looks like he hasn't even been married yet,_' she thought to herself with a tight-lipped smile. '_And he seems so relaxed…_'

She watched as a young girl came up to him—fairly attractive, nice and pretty hair, gorgeous eyes, and no wide forehead in sight—and started a conversation. She told him something; he responded casually, with even a wave of his champagne glass. There was even a moment when he saw her smirk at that girl. Something inside of her seemed to slowly burn away at her. Slowly—slowly—slowly…

"Sakura?" voiced a familiar voice.

She turned. And smiled at the man. "Oh, hi—listen… can you do a little favor for me, sensei?"

**-xxx-**

_To _**me**, you _are_ a **delicious** torment.

**-xxx-**

Sasuke sighed, running a hand through his hair as he came down from the DJ's area. He leaned against a wall, watching as Sakura danced with Mr. Haruno, a rare smile plastered on the older man's face as he spoke fondly with his daughter. They laughed, they smiled—it was almost a little shocking to Sasuke to even imagine that this man had just given his daughter to him only mere hours ago. Mother Haruno came over to the dancing father and daughter and placed a hand on the pinkette, leaning in to press her lips to her daughter's forehead. They exchanged words and hugs that Sasuke couldn't hear; but he knew that he saw an unmistakable gleam in the two women's eyes as they embraced.

It nearly broke Sasuke's heart. He hadn't thought that he'd done anything, never knew that he had unconsciously walked into the dance floor and stopped before the trio and held out a questioning hand toward Mr. Haruno until he found himself staring into masculine green eyes.

"Ah, so the great Uchiha man appears," Tamotsu said with the air of a father. A slow smile made its way across his face as he gave the raven-haired man a hard stare before he clapped him once on the back with a strong hand. He didn't let go of his daughter's hand. "You still going to keep that vow, Uchiha?"

Sasuke responded with a dry chuckle. "It was solemn, Haruno-san. Uchiha men never go back on their word." His gaze shifted to the pinkette and softened ever so slightly. "Especially if it has to do with their life." The way her breath hitched in her throat—even though Haruno-san didn't seem to hear it—made Sasuke want to just… just… _hold _her. Hold her in his arms and never let her go. One simple action caused such a great effect. He held his hand out to the pair. "May I take her, sir?"

For a moment, Tamotsu regarded him, watched the way that the young man's eyes minutely softened at the sight of his daughter, listened to the way that Sakura seemed to hold her breath at Sasuke's words, and just soaked in the heartfelt feelings that were in the air. It almost felt like his and Akane's wedding all over again…

His forest green eyes glinted and the white-haired man smirked. "Hmph. You're her husband, aren't you?" Tamotsu asked of him as he casually handed off Sakura to him before making his way to his wife (who had managed to walk to the refreshments table while the three of them had mingled on the dance floor), weaving in and out of the crowd.

And leaving the two newlyweds alone.

Sakura stood there, trying not to fidget as Sasuke stared down at her calmly with those constantly focused eyes. She glanced up, catching his gaze with a flicker of her emerald orbs before she gazed right back down to her resplendent purple dress. "Um… so…" she said, trying to start a conversation in hopes to dispel the awkwardness that had built up after she had spoken to him on the dance floor earlier that night.

"This reminds me of seventh grade," Sasuke murmured, almost as if he were talking more to himself than to her. "When we had to do that Romeo and Juliet play together." He leaned down so that his lips brushed against the shell of her ear. "Do you remember that?"

The rosette struggled to keep her cheeks from flushing bright red. She closed her eyes and took a nice, filling breath of air. "H-Hai… I remember." Without realizing it, she had started to sway with him to the music, her thoughts of seventh grade filling her mind; she smiled. And laughed. "I actually liked dressing up as Juliet." Her shining emerald orbs lifted up and captured his. Another smile graced her lips. "Partly because there were such pretty dresses…"

Sasuke could feel the incompletion at the end of her sentence. "And?"

She let her cheek rest on his chest and let him guide her on the dance floor. Sway, sway, sway. She bit her lip, hoping that Sasuke would see the color she felt rushing to her face. "And…"

Before she could complete her sentence, a tap on her shoulder brought her attention away—

—and brought her eyes upon a very familiar person.

"Kakashi-sensei?"

The raven-haired man, who had his eyes narrowed at the other man, now glanced down at his pinkette with slightly suspicious eyes. "You _know_ him, Sakura?"

"Of course I do," she replied, her emerald eyes shining brightly as she turned her gaze to the silver-haired male beside her. She gave Kakashi a dazzling smile that made Sasuke check himself and his math professor.

Kakashi, a man who normally had his face hidden behind a typical orange porn book and a mask to match, was now devoid of his precious orange book. His mask was still on, although Sasuke could make out his face better than he could when the professor seemed to have the orange book glued to his eyes. Strong jawline, fairly attractive… and black eyes that didn't seem to stray from his new wife. "She's very close to me, you know, Uchiha," murmured the gray-haired man as he lifted Sakura's hand up to his masked lips.

The rosette flushed at his gesture and gave him a smile before she turned back to the raven-haired man. "Sasuke-kun, do you mind if I dance with Kakashi-sensei a bit?"

_Oh, hell __**no**__, she couldn't_, Sasuke wanted to growl—this was their _wedding night_, their _reception_. No way in _hell_ was Kakashi, his porn-obsessed math professor, going to dance with _his_ wife when he didn't even get a chance to himself.

But before he could voice his opinion, the crinkling of Kakashi-sensei's eye brushed his attempts away. He smiled. At _her_. In front of _him_. Her _husband_.

"I'm sure Uchiha-san won't mind a little dance," said the older man as he nodded politely to the younger Uchiha before he led the rosette out to the middle of the dance floor.

Before she left him, she looked back at him over her shoulder. And smiled a very small, shy smile. "I'll let you have the last dance with me, okay, Sasuke-kun?"

"Hn."

Sasuke watched them receding, watched the way she smiled up at him and laughed while his math professor—his _math professor_, _dear_ God—danced with his new wife. Walking past the crowd, he sat himself down at the bar, murmuring a curt hello to a guest. "Sake," he muttered to the bartender before he leaned his elbows against the counter. He sighed, brushing his bangs out of his eyes to keep them on the rosette. How could she _do_ this to him?

"It's not very smart to jump to conclusions, _otouto-san_."

Sasuke turned his head to his brother, who was seated right next to him at the bar. Huh. How could he have overlooked him? "Hn. Who asked you?" Sasuke responded, tapping his nails on the counter. Where on earth was his sake?

"Living life as a casanova's not going to do any good for your life." Itachi downed his glass of champagne as he pointed across the crowd of dancers. "See her?"

Sasuke followed Itachi's finger and found himself focusing on his brother's secretary. Her hair was freed from its neat bun, falling past her shoulders in brown waves. She was petitely dressed in a flowing dark-blue dress for the occasion… and was sitting and talking to a young man that Sasuke had ever seen before. When she laughed, Sasuke turned his attention back to his brother. "Your girlfriend," he said as-a-matter-of-factly as he stared at his brother with questioning black eyes. "What's your point?"

"My secretary," Itachi corrected his brother (who was currently doing an Uchiha eye roll that was merely simple double-take). He took a sip of his champagne. "My point," he said, placing the glass upon the tabletop, "is that she is there, sitting with another man—"

"And your blood is burning." Sasuke completed his brother's sentence with a smirk.

Itachi scowled. "Hn," he responded before muttering something among the lines of "Yuki always makes my blood burn," before he retook his sentence. He cleared his throat. "As I was saying—Yuki is sitting with another man on such an occasion as this, my younger brother's wedding night. Would it be in my right to claim that she was cheating on me?"

"Hn," Sasuke replied simply, something that translated out to his brother as, _Yes, there doth exist such a claim_.

Itachi, a light smirk framing the glass of champagne that he held up to his lips, chuckled lightly before he said, "Well then. Yes, I do agree with you—I have that right; however, there is a possibility that the man sitting right across from her is a very important clientele who happens to sponsor our company in staggering proportions."

Sasuke's eyebrows raised _ever so slightly_ before his onyx eyes trailed over to analyze the stature of such a possible client.

The man was dressed casually for the occasion, not seeming to care that every other man around him was dressed in tuxes and suits while he simply donned a pull-up dark green vest and dirty jeans. He was leaning back, his muscled arm wired hard against the frame of the chair while he took the bobby pin out of his mouth and clipped back some stray hairs that fell away from the thick ponytail that dangled in the middle of the back of his head. A long, visible scar trailed from one temple, along the bridge of his nose, and stopping just on the edge of his cheekbone, a physical abnormality that would probably be thought of as repulsive; the only thing, however, was that it seemed to add even more character to him, giving him confidence despite his awkward gait and seemingly unsocial standards. His mouth, a once invisible line across his face, spread out to reveal beautiful white teeth at a phrase that Yuki murmured.

The couple laughed with an air of familiarity that made Sasuke check his brother to make sure Itachi didn't break the glass of champagne.

His brother's hand merely loosened its grip as Sasuke's gaze turned his way.

"You're jealous," Sasuke said, stating it like it was an unmistakable fact of life.

Itachi slowly tore his gaze away from Yuki and the other man, repressing a gruff sigh that threatened to make it past his lips. "Every man would be if he saw his woman with another man." (He ignored Sasuke's smirk at his heavy, possessive tone.) Another heavy chug of the champagne. Another sigh. "But in this case, I know have no right to be." He turned his gaze unto his little brother and stared at him, hard, his unrelenting ebony-brown eyes boring into Sasuke. "I assume that it is, in fact, a business conversation that does not involve me; therefore, I keep out of her way in order to keep _him_," Itachi said, nodding to said important man, "on the side of the Uchiha company."

Sasuke sat in silence for a while, tapping his fingers not-so-subtly on the bartop. "So you're saying that I should trust her." The thought of Itachi stating the obvious made him want to snort. Jeez—wasn't that supposed to be a given?

The older Uchiha kept his eyes steady on his _otouto-san_. "Although it may seem obvious to you, that doesn't mean that it is any less of a challenge."

This time, Sasuke really _did_ snort. "Hn. Whatever you say, _aniki_."

"Just watch yourself."

"Aa."

Taking his leave from the bar after taking some quick gulps of the sake the bartender had _finally_ managed to give him, he headed toward the bridemaids' table where Sakura's friends sat, their eyes focusing sharply on their men at his groom's table. When he had managed to reach them, Tenten greeted the raven-haired man with an enthusiastic "Hiya!" and sat him down.

"What's up, Uchiha?" the brunette asked, poking the buns on the sides of her head unconsciously as she stared at him from across the table. "Why aren't you with Saks?"

Sasuke _hn_-ed and reached for the champagne bottle in the middle of the table. He was definitely _not_ obliged to answer any of that. He knew girls; they'd gossip about anything that had legs and managed to have something that resembled a face. It wasn't when he heard a gasp from Karin that his attention led him to tune into their conversation.

"Yo, Blondy—you see what I see?"

He heard the rustling of Ino's dress and her gasp. "Oh, mother of frickin'—what the hell is Sakura _doing_?"

The dark-haired girl that Naruto always seemed to talk incessantly about joined in. "I think the more proper question is, who is _that_ man?"

Sasuke's eyes roamed to the dance floor once more, his hand tightening on the sake bottle when he saw the girl of his life laughing up softly at the older man. It was a seemingly slow song, and the two of them swayed gently to the music, saying things to each other that Sasuke (to his frustration) could not hear. They weren't close persay, about half an arm's length apart, but it was close enough to make Sasuke seethe brutally on the inside. If anyone had managed to lay eyes on him during that time, they would have seen a very, very, _very_ intensely shaking Uchiha.

A wave of murmurs sounded through the table with their suspicions.

"D'you think it's one of her dad's friends?" Tenten muttered, staring after the silver-haired math professor. "I mean, you think the dude would be about in his early to mid-thirties…"

Karin waved her off, poking her glasses up the bridge of her nose before hooking a hand under her chin in thought. "Naw. Maybe just a former teacher or something."

"W-Well, I don't think a former teacher would attend a wedding of a former student," Hinata murmured, her gaze averting to the tablecloth that had strangely started to become so _very_ interesting.

Then it was Ino's turn. The entire table of girls slowly turned their heads toward the blonde who was thinking intensely. Sasuke's ears slowly perked up.

"Ino?"

She was quiet for a moment. But then, when she spoke, it sounded as if she was playing a requiem at a funeral. "I was actually thinking…" she started, biting her bottom lip as her baby blue eyes trailed the two dancers in the middle of the floor. "…what if this guy's some ex that she hasn't told us about?"

The entirety of the raven-haired man's body stiffened. _Ex. An ex?_ Did she have relationships before, during the four years that he disappeared from Konoha? His eyes continued to trail the couple in the middle of the dance floor. He was just imagining her calmness, her comfort with this _other _man, right? She'd never… No… it wasn't possible.

Was it?

The blonde snapped her fingers and sat up, ramrod straight. "You know, come to think of it, I saw this one movie where the bride was sleeping with the groom's friend! And she kept, like…" She waved her hands obscenely in the air. "…_ tossing sheets_ with him even after she married the other dude." Her hands went to her face, and her eyes darted toward Sasuke. "Omigod… what if that's it?"

His fingers tightened around the sake bottle. Eyes were squeezed shut. Jaw entirely clenched. No… _no_. He was _not _listening to this _bullshit_. But, he couldn't help himself. He couldn't help the fact that his ears wanted to hear more of this suspicion, of this theory.

But, Ino stopped. And all the bridesmaids turned their heads to stare at the groom.

He hated the sympathy he found in their eyes, the fear, the doubt—and at the same time, the worry. God, how he wish he understood any of it.

But at the moment, he didn't care. His blood was burning in his veins, his eyes clawing at his eyelids with a flaming sensation and his hand _so close_ to breaking the poor, strained sake bottle in his hand. He stood up, pushing his chair out with so much force that the bridesmaids jumped in their seats. Shoving the chair back into place, he stalked down to the dance floor, pushed past the dancing couples and found his way to the middle of the dance floor, his eyes glued to his math professor and his wife.

The two people who were currently wrapped up in a world of their own, murmuring words he couldn't hear, and pressed just a _little_ too close for Sasuke to be comforted.

He reached out and grabbed Sakura's wrist, tugging her away from Kakashi, only briefly catching a glimpse of the shock in her wide, emerald eyes.

"Sa-Sasuke-kun?"

He didn't even stumble as he reached down and swung her up into his arms and carried her toward the door.

She squeaked and wrapped her arms around Sasuke's neck as she buried her face into his chest, scared of being let go of and falling onto the hard, unforgiving floor. "W-Wait!"

He didn't stop. When he got to the door, he bowed as best he could to Mr. and Mrs. Haruno. Then, when he had straightened up, he said, "I'm sorry, Haruno-san. The reception must be cut short; I'm afraid the honeymoon plans have been set earlier than usual."

"What in the _world_ are you—"

Sasuke ignored her, readjusting her in his arms with a quick, little toss in the air enough to make her squeak and silence herself. "We'll be off now. I apologize for the inconvenience." His pace out the door rivaled that of an Olympic runner as he headed toward the car and drove off into the night.

Tamotsu stared after the car, a little bewildered and surprised that he hadn't gotten to put in a single word while the boy had talked. Then he turned to his wife. "Do you know what's going on with those two?"

Before Akane could answer, a sigh echoed from behind the two of them. Kakashi took slow, deliberate steps up the small staircase towards the Haruno parents, leaving the crowd to itself for a while. He rubbed the back of his head sheepishly as he smiled awkwardly through his mask. "I guess I went too far with that one, Akane." His hand dropped. "But I'm pretty sure now that the two will enjoy their evening a lot more."

Tamotsu stared at the silver-haired man before turning to his wife. "So _this_ was the big plan?"

His wife gave him a weak laugh before mirroring Kakashi's previous pose, a hand scratching at the head of red hair. "Oops. Guess I went a little too far, didn't I?"

**-xxx-**

**I love you** _not_ only**for **_who_ you **are**, but _who I am_ **when **I'm _with __**you**_.

**-xxx-**

When Sasuke had managed to get her back to their suite, he was far from happy. _Very_ far from happy. He shook, he clenched his fists—he had to close his eyes and hold himself against a wall so that he wouldn't lash out on her on their honeymoon night. They were supposed to celebrate it, this night, with each other. And instead, she goes off and dances with another man. Who _wasn't_ her husband.

A quake of burning blood erupted through him, and he clenched his fists in order to keep them from shaking. '_I'm not jealous,_' he told himself. '_I'm _not_ jealous._'

Sakura sat on the bed, still fully clothed in her beautiful purple gown—the dress that made Sasuke _crazy_ every time he saw her in it and made him want to devour her whole when she wore it.

She bit her lip. "Sasuke-kun, I can explain—"

"Then explain it." His voice was icy, detached and almost robotic. In that same evening, he went from warm, loving and reassuring to the cold and hardened Sasuke she'd known before. Sasuke lifted up his head and stared at her with tired coal eyes. "Explain."

She swallowed soundlessly before she turned her head away from him. How was she supposed to tell him?

"He was an ex-boyfriend," Sasuke stated dryly as if it were the truth. His eyes bored down at her.

"No!" she buffered, her green eyes frantic. "You're taking it all out of context!"

"How else are you supposed to say it?" Sasuke exploded. His eyes were red with fury, flickering with flames that seemed to swallow all the light that passed in his eyes. "Who is he?" he asked again. "If he's not an old boyfriend, then what _is_ he?" Sasuke stopped. His nails were in the middle of scraping the wood off the nearby table. And his eyes were set on the pink-haired girl.

Her emerald eyes were hidden behind closed eyelids. Her breaths were coming in erratically as she rubbed a hand at her forehead. "Sasuke-kun, please… you have to listen to me…"

"Then tell me why you did that to me," he murmured dangerously. "That was improper of you as a bride, as my _wife_."

The eyelids fluttered back, letting the emerald orbs out to let her stare back at him, into his flickering red-to-black eyes. "I knew that," she whispered. "But it was because—I just—I wanted to make you… jealous. For once."

For once…? _For once_? The raven-haired man stared at her, his gaze burning through her head. He straightened up and walked over to the bed. And kneeled in front of her before he set to staring off into her pools of shining emeralds that were already filling with tears. His thumb came up reflexively when he saw a teardrop slide down her cheek and brushed it away. "You wanted to make me jealous?" he murmured, still keeping their gazes locked.

She nodded, biting the inside of her lip.

"Why?"

For a while, she sat there, rubbing at the sting behind her eyes that threatened to burn through her retinas, holding back the waves of self-loathing as she realized how _wrong_ she had been to actually try and make this man prove his love to her even though she had seen such proof so many times. This was their moment, their _wedding_—she was supposed to be his and spend all her time and the rest of her life with this man. And she had broken that when she had stopped to speak to Kakashi. And in all that self-loathing, all that irritation in herself, she didn't notice Sasuke walk up to her and kneel in front of her until he had taken her face in his hands and brought his lips to hers in a soft, chaste kiss.

He held her lips for a gentle second before he pressed his lips to her forehead. Then, his ever ebony eyes focused on her. His eyes were hard and his gaze was sharp. And yet, his simple body language, the way he was so slack and how his thumbs unconsciously brushed at her lips, was so _him_ that it _hurt_.

She stared back at him, pressing her lips together in a hard line to keep them from trembling. "Are you mad at me?"

He said nothing; did nothing. All he really ever did was push himself off of his knees deliberately, his hands brushing her cheek before they fell limply to his side. "You did it, Sakura," he murmured, seemingly ignoring her question. Those onyx eyes… "I'm jealous. I'm _angry_." He took a seat at her feet, not caring about his attire. Fuck it all. Nothing seemed to matter anymore. He held her stare. "So—what did you get out of it?"

"I'm sorry," she told him softly. God, she was so fucking _stupid_; why did she even do this in the first place when she knew that Sasuke would get frustrated? "Please—"

"What did you get out of it?" he repeated more urgently. He could feel his blood pressure rising, his fists trembling as he gritted his teeth. "This was supposed to be our wedding, _our honeymoon night_, and you just go and spend the half of it with other people and your old _boyfriend_." Feeling the burning behind his eyes, he felt the _red_ feeling again and took a breath; he didn't want to deal with this right now. This was so _insanely_ stupid.

"Sasuke-kun, _that's not it_," she said incredulously, her green eyes wide with astonishment.

Whatever. He wasn't enough for her. Fuck everything. Fuck it _all_.

"I'm going to sleep," he muttered, unfisting his hand from the carpet he had unknowingly latched on during his mini-tirade. As he stood up, he didn't meet her eyes. "Take the bed; I'll just use the couch." Just before he could go off to the bathroom and prepare for bed, a small pair of arms stopped him, wrapping around his waist. He felt a small face press in between his shoulders and into his back. There were small hands fisting in his vest.

"You idiot," she murmured into his back. "You're so _stupid_; Kakashi-sensei wasn't my ex. He was _never_ my boyfriend. He's one of my parents' friends, my frickin' _godfather_—and—and I'd asked him to do a favor for me." A frustrated sound. "And that was to make you jealous."

Her simple statement let all the air out of his lungs in a single instant. _What_?

He heard a hiccup from her and slowly loosened up her grip, turning around in her embrace to wrap his arms tentatively around her. He let out a small huff of air that was close enough to an Uchiha's relieved sigh and let his head rest upon hers, stroking her back as she struggled to stop herself from letting any of her tears fall.

She didn't want to show weakness. Not in front of _him_.

"You deserve it, you know that?" he muttered to her before he leaned down and pressed a kiss to her pulse and raised her gaze to meet his, to watch her gleaming emerald eyes glitter and those parted pink lips that begged to be kissed. His mouth was hungry for hers, but he starved himself of her for a little bit, slightly stilling the temptation by leaving slow, tantalizing kisses upon her neck. "Why did you do it, Sakura?"

She swallowed soundlessly, letting Sasuke see the way her throat moved as his lips played with the creamy flesh. His lips on her skin made it hard to think. "The other—girls… you—I—"

"You were jealous," he stated for her, venturing towards the unknown as his tongue slipped past his lips and swirled on her pulse point. He smirked when he heard her gasp and felt her hands frantically reach up to grab his hair.

She shivered, biting her bottom lip, feeling a jolt of excitement rush through her. "Mm…" she said in simple agreement as his talented tongue darted out quickly to taste her flesh again.

The chuckle that came from his mouth almost made her breath disappear. He slowly made his way up her neck, placing kisses upon her jaw. He skipped her lips and kissed her nose instead, making her whine softly in protest.

Her eyes lay half-lidded, staring up at the raven-haired man who had managed to place her in such a state. She pushed herself up towards him, wanting to have him hold her in his arms. She felt his hands brush at the skin of her back and shivered once more.

"Will you apologize for all that you've done to me?" he asked her, whispering into her ear while he continued to brush his fingers along her spine.

She nodded quickly, trying to stifle her whimpers into his neck as he continued to torture her. "What I did was wrong; it was unnecessary, and it was stupid…" A tear rolled down from a green apple orb. "And it hurt _you_." She seemed to have her face buried so deep into his chest that it seemed like she had disappeared. "I'm so—so, sorry…" She finally raised her eyes to meet his. "I didn't even get to give you the last dance."

Sasuke gave her something that sounded like a broken laugh. Then, he looked at her, brushed a strand of hair away from her face. "Would you like to give me the last dance now?"

Her eyes widened. "Do you think we'd be able to?"

"Aa." He led her over to a stereo system with a countless number of CDs and watched her eyes widen. "Would you like to do the honors?"

She gave him a small laugh and wiped her eyes. "I'll let you choose this time."

"Hn. As you wish." With quick flick of the hand and a _click!_ of the CD into the stereo, he pressed _Play_. And waited.

_**If I could change the current of our lives**_

_**To make the river flow where it's run dry**_

_**To be a prodigal of father time**_

_**Then I would see you tonight…**_

They swayed to the acoustics of the guitar, slower than they should have. They didn't care. It was soothing, listening to the music and rocking back and forth.

Sakura rested her forehead onto his shoulder, letting him lead her and listening to him sing softly to himself, smiling when she realized that he thought she couldn't hear him. So of course, she swayed with him and listened to his soft, healing voice.

_**Lonely finds me**_

_**One day you will come**_

_**But I'll wait for love's sake**_

_**One day to me, love...**_

It came on as an urge, an unrelenting desire to let him know that he could never be replaced by someone under her eyes and assure him of everything and just—just…

"I love you, you know," she murmured, pressing a soft kiss to his jawline, noticing it tighten under her kiss. As much as she didn't want to admit it, she knew that he was still angry with her. She couldn't blame him though. Never. A sigh escaped her lips, and just as she was about to break from his loose hold to tell him that it was okay if she slept elsewhere tonight and that he could take the bed—

"Um… Sas—_mmph!_"

—he kissed her.

_'I love her_—_I love _her._'_

It was her, and only her. And the only thing that he could think of at the moment was how beautiful she was, how wonderful, how _sweet_ and how stupid that he was to ever doubt her for a second—she was everything that he'd ever need.

It started out rough, passionate and almost needy; but soon, it simmered down, his lips caressing hers in a small display of affection. They still danced, still kissed, but this time his hands roamed more freely than they did before. He let them slowly graze her sides while holding her firmly to him, his fingers readying their hold on the purple lengths that were tied behind her neck. Swaying to the music and keeping a gentle hand on her hip and soft lips at her mouth, he pulled, releasing the dress from the hold on her upper body, and watched as the front of her dress fell in violet satin waves. He felt her small gasp of surprise against his mouth and took the opportunity to slide his tongue against her bottom lip.

_**There you stand open heart, open doors**_

_**Full of life with the world, it's wanting more**_

_**But I can see when the lights start to fade**_

_**The day is done and your smile has gone away**_

_**Let me raise you up, let me be your love…**_

He took his time with her, his caresses unhurried and his kisses erotically slow. It felt strange; never before had he been so gentle with a woman…

But she was worth it.

Gentle. Slow. Patient.

That was what she deserved tonight. And he was going to give it to her.

He led her over to the large, encompassing bed, not even breaking the kiss as he sat himself at the edge of the bed and pulled her, the beautiful, pink-haired, panting girl, onto his lap. His hands stroked her hips, and his lips placed kisses upon her eyelids. Letting his lips brush again her forehead and slowly journeying down the bridge of her nose, he watched as her eyes fluttered open, revealing lidded pools of brilliant green that bloomed with pure innocence and _love_. Her cheeks were flushed a light pink, her breath coming in slowly as if she were struggling to keep her pants to a minimum. It was that moment that he decided that he liked to watch her, watch her struggle with herself and try to hold back. His hand maneuvered past the waves of purple satin, making its way up the miles of creamy skin to grasp a small breast.

A loud cry elicited from her before she smothered it by biting her bottom lip. Her hands came up to cover her mouth as she blushed from the obscene sound that she had made. At small drag of his finger on the soft bundle of nerves in the middle of her breast, a shy, muffled moan dragged from her lips.

Sasuke gave her a small quirk of his lips that nearly resembled a smile before he kissed the hands that were plastered across her lips. He didn't stop caressing the taut pink bud. "Are you going to keep me away from your lips forever?" he murmured, keeping her gaze as her emerald orbs turned frantic and needy. Sasuke slowly rolled the dress past her hips, giving her bottom a couple of good squeezes before he slipped the satin material right off of her. His eyes seemed to smolder while he watched her cheeks flame at his actions.

The only thing left on her was the small, risqué pair of amber panties that barely managed to cover her. There was lace on the front, diamonding around the crotch area and revealing the small, curly pink locks that should have remained hidden.

Sasuke let his eyes roam her body for a moment, letting his onyx orbs graze her curvy hips, her perky breasts, her miles of legs, her petite frame… until they made their way up her body and to her small, heart-shaped face.

She looked at him shyly behind pink lashes as she covered her chest in self-consciousness. "Sasuke-kun…"

"Help me undress, Sakura," he said as he took off his vest and tossed it to the floor. He held out his arms, keeping her stare as if challenging her to finish the job.

She took it up. She still felt self-conscious, blushing at herself when she felt him staring at her entire, nearly _naked_, being. But she pushed it aside—tonight, it was just going to be the two of them. And she was going to make it count. Slowly unbuttoning his dress shirt, she slide her hands down his chest, feeling his toned muscles contract underneath her touch as she kept her gaze on him. Then, after tugging the shirt off of him, she tossed it aside, and at that very same moment—

The rosette squealed, a sudden unbalance and his arms tightening around her waist rendering her incapable of movement.

—he had her pinned down to the sheets.

"Sasuke-kun!" She laughed, smacking his chest playfully, watching as he smirked and lowered himself to kiss her. Sakura smiled into his lips before she pressed a soft, gentle hand to the side of his face, holding him there with her while she tugged helplessly at one of his belt loopies, gasping when she felt his hand brush against the small of her back and press her up against his chest.

He held her tightly against him, rolling them over again so that she lay on top of him. He wanted her close, to feel every part of her pressed right up against him just to keep himself sane. He felt her small arms curl up on his torso as she pressed herself against him, her face buried at the crook of his neck. Her hands started to trail down, down towards his pants and, with a not-so-innocent slow rub at his crotch and a sound groan, she flicked the button off and slowly pulled the zipper down.

She panted against his skin, fully aware of the bulge in his pants that was pressed against the front of her panties, and clutched at the sheets on either side of him.

He gently rolled her onto her back as he tugged down his pants and kicked them elsewhere. Then, slowly removing the scanty pair of panties from her bottom half, he let his lips begin to roam the skin of her legs, slowly travelling up, up, up…

Everywhere that he touched her was on fire. She could feel herself itching in her nether regions, and it didn't get any better when she felt his mouth on her legs, giving her open kisses on the outside of her lower thigh and travelling up, up, up…

At a particular kiss on her lower stomach, she gasped. "Nnghh… Sa—Sasuke—kun!"she said breathlessly, rubbing her thighs together when she felt something wet forming in between her legs. Then, his lips were on hers, caressing, coaxing, loving.

"Are you aching right now?" he murmured against her lips before he placed a gentle kiss on her chin and watched her eyes darken and her mouth open in a silent prayer when he rubbed the skin of her inner thighs with the pads of his thumbs.

She nodded helplessly. "I need you right now, Sasuke-kun," she whispered, keeping her eyes locked with his. She held her arms out, reaching for him almost desperately.

Letting her wrap her arms around him as he held her to him, he kissed her again chastely, holding her lips in a loving embrace with his own before he nuzzled her cheek. "I'll make sure that you have an amazing night," he murmured, blowing softly into her ear and watching her shiver underneath him.

She made a frustrated noise, arching her back into him as she panted helplessly, wanting him, _needing_ him. "Sasuke-kun…" It wasn't until she felt his exploring hands inch toward her core that she gave a sigh of relief.

He ran a finger along her slit, watching her suck in a breath before he slowly inched a digit inside of her. Then, he added another one. In, out, went the fingers until the rosette was a writhing puddle underneath him. He felt himself grow hot—_he _was the one that was making her feel his way. Not anyone else. _Just him_. He curled his fingers at a certain spot inside of her that made her practically wail.

"Oh, _God_," she said hoarsely, giving him a strangled moan when another finger slipped inside of her and joined the slow, painful pace that was driving her insane. Without thinking and without another thought of her embarrassment and self-consciousness, she moved slowly with his fingers, letting them slip in and out of her.

When he felt her walls tighten around his fingers and a soft, strangled moan escape her lips, he chuckled and slowly slide his fingers out of her. At the sound of her frustration, he kissed her, pulling her off of her back and edging her toward the side of the bed so that her legs dangled over the gargantuan mattress. Parting her legs and hanging them over his shoulders, he caught her wide eyes and smirked. He inched forward, keeping her smoldering ebony eyes on her while he let his tongue slowly tease the sensitive bud, running from the base of her sex all the way up to her clit.

She felt a jolt of pleasure when he did that, instinctively bucking her hips towards his head and clutching at his raven locks. It took her everything to keep her from practically screaming when she felt his tongue edge itself into her core. She threw her head back and let his have his way with her, closing her eyes at the way that he slowly thrust his tongue into her nether lips.

"Don't close your eyes," he said hoarsely, his talented tongue still tantalizingly dancing along her clit in slow licks. He wanted to hold her eyes, to make her see how much he wanted her and how much he wanted her to enjoy herself. His fingers entered her again and began their slow, steady pace while his tongue relentlessly lapped at her clit.

"Mmmm… A-aah—AH!" She tried to keep her eyes open, to keep her gaze with his and stare into those promising eyes. But the sight of him touching her, tasting her was just too much. And it sent her right over the edge with a breathless moan. She spilled herself onto him, feeling his lips and his tongue still at her core.

He didn't stop. His fingers kept at their slow pace, and he continued to lick and suck at her sensitive bud until she was lost in her second release.

When she finally managed to come down, her breaths came in short, staccato pants. She brushed a hand against his cheek, smiling down at him tiredly before pulling him to her in a kiss. She didn't care that she could taste herself on his tongue or that she probably looked like a mess right now. All she could think about was how happy she was and how this man never ceased to blow her mind.

Feeling her smile into the kiss, he wrapped her legs around him and sat himself on the bed, keeping her balanced on his lap. Keeping her wrapped around him, he took off his boxers, kicking them off when they reached his ankles.

Her eyes widened at his size. She gazed up at his eyes, those burning charcoal orbs that made her want to stare forever. She knew that sex was always going to hurt the first time, but she was scared. How in the _world_ was that going to fit inside of her? The feel of his fingers dancing on her lower lips made her moan softly, reassuring her that everything was going to be okay.

He looked at her for her silent confirmation, and, when she nodded, he held her by her hips with one hand, his length with the other, and lowered her onto him. When he felt himself come to a barrier, he thrust—and found himself buried in a tight, encircling ocean of sweet fire.

When she felt him break her, she tightened her hold on him, her thighs clenching around his waist and her arms wound tightly around his neck. She buried her face onto his shoulder, fighting the urge to scream and struggling to blink away the tears that were forming at her eyes. _God_, it _hurt_—she felt as if she had been torn from the inside out and now she was bleeding herself out.

Forcing himself to yield from the urge to thrust into her, he hushed her, kissing her softly and rubbing her sensitive bud to relieve some of the pain. "I'm sorry," he said as he kissed her and tried to make her at ease. When he felt her arms grow slack and heard a moan from her lips from his actions, he felt himself grow hotter from anticipation of his actions. Pulling her up by the hips, he slowly pulled her back down his length, watching as she sheathes him and unsheathes him.

A breathless moan. She begins to move on him herself, rocking slowly, gently like he had moved her, watching his face contort into such a pleasurable face that it made Sakura's breath die on her lips. "Ooh…" she moaned, feeling his length buried hilt-deep inside of her as she rode him, loving the feel of his hands, running up and down her sides as she encased him over and over in her warmth. Every slow, tantalizing movement made her hold him closer, wrap her arms tighter around him while he held her to his chest, guiding her movements and making her gasp in throaty appeals to pleasure.

"Sakura…" he whispered huskily. He couldn't stop himself from thrusting hard into her, and the sound of a harsh moan on her lips didn't help him either. God, she drove him _insane_. The need inside of him seemed to explode. He couldn't take her pace any longer.

She gasped when he pulled out of her, whimpering in protest before she was rolled over onto her side—and felt the heat from his body behind her. She felt his arms wrap around her, pulling her into his chest before quickly, desperately spreading her legs apart with his own and thrusting upwards, burying deep inside of her. She didn't notice him intertwining their fingers together or placing kisses upon her neck—the only thing that was racing through her mind was the breathless way he plunged into her and the immense pleasure that rolled through her body. At a certain thrust, she felt herself throb and whimper and _want_.

Feeling himself growing closer, he let a hand down to her legs, stroking the sensitive bud to bring her closer.

"Sa—Sas—" And then, she felt it. The explosion, the bright, blinding white and the painful pleasure that didn't stop. She could feel herself getting lost in the color and could distantly hear someone speaking her name and a hot, searing heat between her legs. And she knew that it was _him_.

Sasuke stared at her, the sight of her face—her eyes rolled back into her head, her mouth etched into a silent scream and her entire body quivering, shuddering and the release that was dripping down her legs shamelessly—made him explode, feeling the familiar blinding white behind his eyes and the tremendous spurts that came from his length and emptied into her core. When he came down from his high, panting and breatheless, he pulled his head from the crook of her neck to stare at her—

The beautiful, _beautiful_ young woman in his arms, skin flushed with scarlet, body glowing, pink hair tousled, and shining emeralds that never stopped _blooming_…

—and placed a kiss upon her cheek.

"You okay?" he murmured against her skin, watching the way that her chest moved slowly, slowly…

She sighed and relaxed into his chest, letting him wrap his arms around her. "I feel great," she whispered in response. She turned her head to look at him…

…and instead got a breathtaking kiss.

It was needy, but not forceful, and, in itself, gentle and soft. And it said something softly to her that made her heart swell so much that it hurt. She felt the tears come into her eyes and couldn't stop herself from crying. The droplets rolled down her face as she smiled and sobbed into his chest, giving and taking his kisses as she murmured confessions to him over and over again.

"I love you," he murmured to her as he kissed her, sounding like how he did when he had swept her off of her feet after the wedding and after they had made their wishes and vows to each other at the shrine. "So very much." When he opened his eyes to give her one of his heated gazes, he saw her watering green eyes.

(_She was so beautiful—and she was all his_.)

When she blinked, another trail of tears rolled down her face. And she smiled up at him. And kissed him again.

He hugged her. Kissed her back. And sang to her softly while he made love to her the rest of the night.

**-xxx-**

_**Quiet now, she's fast asleep and to my arm she's clinging**_

_**You're mine girl, and my heart is yours.**_

_~Love in a Box by The Workday Release_

**-xxx-**

**Author's note:** Wow… That was such a long lemon. (laughs) x_x I finally have this out. :D The first of many companion fics for iSakura. Hope you liked the lemon. XD Sorry if there were any grammatical errors. x_x

And another note here: this was actually based off the writing styles of _EWHH its Kenna_ and _DeepPoeticGirl_. :) They are both very amazing writers, and I aspire to be just as good as they are one day.


End file.
